KIDNAPPED!
by Rainbow-Monkey-1993
Summary: Harry has just completed his first year at Hogwarts and has returned home. Everything is well until three Muggle men kidnap him. Will he ever escape? What will happen when the wizarding world finds out the famous Harry Potter is missing?Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**KIDNAPPED!!**

A/N: Hey, I hope you like this story!I've just improved it so please review and tell me what you think! I'll try and keep updating all the time. Sorry if it takes so long but I AM trying!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry had just returned from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after completing his first year. It was July 23rd – Dudley's birthday!For Harry, this was usually torture as Dudley always got spoilt. Laughing, Harry remembered the fiasco the previous year at the zoo! The morning started as well as it could have and for the first time ever Dudley didn't demand more gifts.

After breakfast, the Dursley's went upstairs to get changed into more suitable clothes. Minutes later the phone rang. BBRRRINNGG! It was Laura who lived across the road telling Vernon that she was unable to watch over Harry that morning. Uncle Vernon turned a deep purple s he put the phone down. He wasn't going to take 'that boy' to the theme park. He would only spoil it for darling Dudders. There was only one option – Harry would have to stay home alone!

"Harry," Uncle Vernon barked. "Come here boy." Harry walked quickly towards his Uncle. " You'll have to stay here today as the darn babysitter has cancelled on us. Do not touch any of our possessions or go in our bedrooms. We're setting off now and everything must be the same when we return." Harry nodded meekly. He was scared of his Uncle and was prepared to do whatever was expected of him. He settled himself in the kitchen and got himself a glass of icey cold water to drink. Then he sat back on a hard wooden chair and attempted to relax and make the most of his day of freedom!

The Dursley's left in their brand new BMW and Harry was left alone in the small semi- detached house that he called home. He hated it here and and simply could not wait until he could go back to Hogwarts and mix with fellow wizards and people that actually liked him.

Harry had just sat down when the back door burst open. Who was that? Harry wondered.They weren't expecting anyone. Was it-? Could be burgalars? Surely the Durselys didn't have much to steal! Harry's question was soon answered when three men burst into the kitchen. All wore identical black baliclavas with holes for their eyes and mouths. Harry gasped.

"G-get out! Please just go away. There's nothing decent to steal here.And my uncle will be back soon. L-leave and d-don't come back."Harry begged in a stuttering voice.He was still in total shock. Backing backwards a little Harry knocked a chair over in a sudden rush to get to the door. One of the three men laughed and mimicked Harry. As he did so Harry desperatley tried again to run for the back door and escape. The tallest man chuckled in a menancing way as he grasped Harry's wrist tightly and prevented him from leaving.

"Somehow I don't think so sonny! You're coming with us!"

"W-with you? And what if I don't want to?" harry stuttered as he tried to be threatening. This act REALLY wasn't working! The men signalled to each other and advanced on small Harry."H-help me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs but his yell fell on deaf ears as nobody heard him. The tallest of the threejumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Harry's head made a deep 'clunk' sound as it made contact with the stone tiled floor.

A sharp kitchen knife blade was pressed against his neck as the heavy bloke on top of him said in a threatening manner " Scream again and I swear I'll kill you. It'll be the last thing that you EVER do. Now you're coming with us and I bet we'll get a pretty penny for you and all!"

Three men came in and two of them ran over to Harry and tied him up with strong ropes, 'They can't be wizards,' he thought in an anxious manner. Harry tried to scream for help again but he now had a tight gag on and found it impossible. The third man bustled past the first two and went outside and got into the front seat of a plain white van. The others followed, dragging Harry with them and shoving him into the back. Harry landed with a 'thud'. The van's back doors were closed and it sped off into the distance with Harry rolling helplessley around in the back.

For around an hour the van was driven with Harry in the back.Harry was absolutley petrified. What had he done wrong? Who were these strange menand why had they taken him?The van suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Here the men bundled Harry out and into a rural house. It looked extremely old and as though it had not been inhabited for a very long time.Several tiles had fallen off the roof, swindows were smashed and even the front door was hanging off it's hindges.(A blindfold had been tied across his eyes so he had no idea where on earth he was.) Down a long dusty corridor they took him until pausing outside a door. They entered this and tied a aggrivated Harry up against a wall. The men sat down on a large moth eathen sofa in the corner of the room and watched Harry struggle. They simply laughed at him.

Harry was worried.Why him? Why did he seem to attract trouble? He wiggled around a little, testing the strength of the ropes that bound him. No luck. They were extremely tight.Harry was extremely frightened and helpless. His wand was still at home and he had no chance of escaping. He wondered if he would ever leave alive.

The men left the room only returning minutes later with a digital camera. They took several photographs of the forlorn Harry and for one of these they removed his blindfold so that you could see his identity. Harry had never been so scared or disorientated. He was powerless against three fully-grown muggles and did not totally understand what was happening to him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, terrible? Please review and let me know!Prepare youselves for chapter two! The action really starts here! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfic!

* * *

The dursleys returned home later that day to find Harry gone and signs of a struggle in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia immediatley panicked. She may detest the boy but it didn't mean that she wanted any harm to come to him. She quickly rang the police and soon they had arrived at the house investigating the kidnap. The police and press went wild and so the next morning Harry's kidnap made the front page of nearly every muggle newspaper.Harry's face was plastered on lamposts and every muggle was looking for him. He had now been missing for nearly 24 hours and the muggle population was worried. 

Now most wizards did not read muggle newspapers but Albus Dumbledore was an exception. So, when he saw Harry's face on the front page of the paper he was about to read teamed with the heading 'KIDNAPPED KID' he immedialtley apparated to the Ministry of Magic to find out what on earth was going on.

Dumbledore searched the Ministry until he found the Minister. Fudge appeared to be in an important meeting but it couldn't be helped.

"Cornelius ," Dumbledore said in a grave voice, fearing the worst," is it true about Harry being kidnapped?" Now, Cornelius Fudge was not the best minister at most times but on this topic he was completely clueless.

"What?" he asked in an amazed tone.

Dumbledore showed him the front page. Fudge was so shocked that he nearly fainted.

"Oh my! What can we do? Where do we start? Oh my!" he mumbled with a dazed expression - hopeless!

Dumbledore sighed. " Cornelius please inform the Prophet of this terrible news. They can inform the wizarding community for we need to act. We will require a team of expert aurors - the best you have. Could oyu arrange that please?" Fudge nodded. He was still in shock over the unexpeceted news. How could the-boy-who-loved be missing? Was it even possible to believe he was dead?

------------------------------------HARRY

Harry was laid curled up in a ball.He was absolutley starving and had been beaten senseless by his kidnappers.Every part of him throbbed and he didn't even have the strength to sit up anymore. Each time he moved firey pain emgulfed his tiny frame and so he was forced to remain as still as possible.

Overnight, he had worked out that it was three men that had captured him, their ages varied.He didn't have a clue where he was and wanted to go back to the Dursley's. Even though he hated it there it would be better than here. No, he wished he were back in the wizarding world or back in his dorm at Hogwarts.He always felt safe and happy there. Now he just felt afraid and alone.Would anyone ever come to rescue him? If so, when? Would anyone find him? And if they did, would ne still be alive?

* * *

A/N: Please review! Chapter 3 is coming soon! Hope you like the story! 


End file.
